Short Love Stories
by Azul the blue
Summary: Prime'verse. A collection of love ficlets.
1. Arbee 1

Bee knew when he first saw Arcee, there was something special about her.

The way she made her sarcastic remarks...

Bee didn't know. He didn't understand.

_Why_ was he attracted to this witty femme?

He didn't know.

But as they were dying, Bee knew he couldn't hide anymore.

He loved her, and told her just so.

Starscream gave them enough time to work this out, atleast.

Arcee told him it wasn't the right time, not the right place.

But the way she looked at him, he knew she felt the same way.

Just as they prepared to meet their end, Prime and Bulk showed up.

Thank the allspark for that.

Bee and Arcee walked out, hand in hand.

While they got a confused look from Bulk and a understanding one from Prime, Bee could care less.

When Arcee was around, everything would be just fine.


	2. Arbee 2

_Right from the start you were a thief,_  
_You stole my heart._  
_And I, your willing victim._  
-P!nk

There was something about the little kid.

Arcee didn't know what.

But she felt oddly...attracted to Bee.

Maybe it was because he's just so slaggin' adorable?

Or is it because he's so nice?

Either way, Arcee had to admit it - she was in love with the scout.

When they had been captured by Starscream, he wasn't blind; so, he let them work it out.

Bee turned to her and told her he loved her.

She felt her spreak beat faster than ever before..

But she knew now was not the time for love.

She had to put the team first, her own wishes second.

So she told him just so.

But the way she looked at him, she knew he knew she felt the same way he did.

Just as she accepted fate, Prime and Bulk showed up, crashing Starscream's party.

They left hand inhand, earning them a odd look from Bulkhead, but an understanding one from Prime.

But to the pit with it!

As long as Bumblebee was around, everything would be okay.


	3. OP-Bulkhead 1

A/N:

I am totally obsessed with this pairing. Enjoy. :D Disclaimer: I do not TF:P, never will.

* * *

From the first time he'd ever met him, Bulkhead has had what you could call a crush on Optimus.

From his comforting voice, to his caring personality, Bulkhead was enticed.

Shame he would never know.

Bulkhead knew Optimus would never think more of him than as a trusted friend.

Perhaps not even that much.

Bulkhead hid his affection well.

Little did he know, so did Optimus.

Optimus kept his emotions hidden well.

You'd never know if he was boiling mad or screaming with joy.

He liked Bulkhead. Alot.

But Bulkhead just didn't act like he liked him the way he did...

But! Primus has a way with things.

For one fateful day, Bulkhead went missing. Optimus was devestated.

Bulkhead wished he could have told him...

Optimus wished the same.

When Bulkhead made his escape, he ran into Optimus.

Who couldn't hide it anymore.

He'd picked Bulkhead up in a giant hug- imagine that!- and told him he'd missed him like he'd never believe.

Bulkhead said ''Trust me, I know.''

When Optimus set him down, Bulkhead looked him in the eyes.

He knew right then Optimus felt the same way he did.

They said in unison, "I... love you."

It was then they knew.

Nothing could ever separate them.


	4. Ratchet-Wheeljack 1

A/N:

Enjoy! :D

PS: Sorry for any mistakes- my device was lagging like made when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own TF:P, for Primus's sake!

* * *

Ratchet will admit.

The first time he'd met Wheeljack, he'd hated him. He was a clumsy brute.

But there's more to him than that, as he'd later discover.

Wheeljack'll admit- Ratchet was a tightly wound spring, ready to snap at any moment.

But there's more to him than meets the eye.

Because beneath that, Ratchet was caring, kind, and gentle.

Beneath Wheeljack was a gentleness they'd never know about.

Or so they thought.

Because one day, Ratchet was shot.

Wheeljack was stunned. And he startled the others by telling them he would repair him.

Optimus asked if he was sure. It's not like he didn't trust him- he did, it was just that he'd never given off any sign of having any medical training.

But Wheeljack _did_ at one time receive medical training.

After he got him patched up, Ratchet woke up.

When he saw that his wound was fixed- _expertly_ in fact!

He asked Wheeljack who did it.

He was stunned to find out he did.

Wheeljack put it out plain and simple. "Ratchet, I will tell you now to prevent some disaster from happening in the future. I love you. You don't have to love me back. I'll respect your decision no matter what it is."

Ratchet's reply was a silent one.

He kissed Wheeljack.

It was then they both couldn't hide it.

They were in love.


End file.
